U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,315 discloses an article which becomes lubricious when wet, and which comprises a base polymer and a coating composition thereon. When using medical articles, for instance when inserting one article into another, scraping of the article surface might occur. This coated article has the drawback that it is possible to remove the coating from the surface of the article during such scraping of the surface, which causes the scraped area to be less lubricious.
Furthermore, when using a medical article, such as a tube in human orifices, some of the coating will always be left inside the person, which can be harmful and thus unacceptable.